


looking out my window

by laratoncita



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Soldiers, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laratoncita/pseuds/laratoncita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wonder how it came to be. [Or, Jet in is final moments.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking out my window

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, not ATLA or the lyrics from Cage the Elephant. Also posted on ff.

You do not go out in a blaze of glory but in a sickening crunch, the slow crush of your own blood, drowning on air that you so desperately want, need.

She’s crying, next to you, clinging to your hands. Her paint smears; she looks younger than ever, despite being nearly fifteen already. You remember the grubby faced nine-year-old girl with the too-big eyes and burnt hair. She is here, next to you, crying over your mortality. You want to cry with her.

Not that it would make a difference. Not like you have the strength.

He stands over the two of you, meanwhile, gaze never leaving the door, arrow drawn back, spine straight. It’s hard to find that trace of childhood in him, in any of you really, but you strain to see the twelve-year old you’d found four years after your own town had been destroyed. His arms will never match the rest of his skin but you’ve found beauty in all of your followers, these children you hope you’ve saved.

Maybe the others will forget you easily, maybe you don’t matter in the grand scheme of things, but you have helped the only one capable of winning this war and for that reason only you regret nothing. It hurts, all of it, and not just physically.

This is how it goes, and this is how it ends:

You, her, and him, mourning already and prepared for the worst, darkness easily setting in as you lose those remaining threads of being.


End file.
